


temptation frustation

by JMoonrise



Series: Sexy Time with MSR [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Pre-Season/Series 10, Roleplay, Smut, Teasing, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/JMoonrise
Summary: Things get a little heated between a professor and his student.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Sexy Time with MSR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010526
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	temptation frustation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonikaFileFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/gifts).



> This is my entry for the 2020 Smut Exchange for Monika. 
> 
> The title comes from the song Don't Stand So Close To Me by The Police.

The late afternoon sunlight filters into his office as his fingers move knowingly over his keyboard. He pauses, chewing on his lips as he considers his next words. He rubs his hands over his face to clear his mind before finishing up his email and clicking send. He checks the remainder of his unread emails, sending off a few before closing out the screen.

There is nothing pressing left for him to answer back. He leans back into his office chair as his eyes drift to the clock. His brows dip as he realizes his appointment is late. They had intentionally set the date and time to coincide with their busy schedules. He doesn’t normally allow others to dictate his schedule, but he made a special exception for this particular person. Somewhat annoyed they aren’t punctual or considerate, he taps his fingers impatiently on the polished surface of his mahogany desk, waiting.

He doesn’t want to risk leaving the office in case they show up within the next few minutes, so he drums his fingers as he thinks of ways to distract himself. Outside his office, the leaves float through the air, trees burnished in reds, oranges, and golds. It reminds him of her hair when the light hits it just right. All the different colors blend together and the sight is mesmerizing. He has spent countless hours waxing poetic about the many different shades in her hair. He loves when she allows it to remain its’ natural red. It softens her features, brightening her appearance. She is illuminating like the sun.

He startles at the knock on his door. He was caught up in his thoughts of her that he failed to notice the persistent thumping on the door. “Come in,” he calls loudly.

She enters timidly with a sheepish smile adorning her pink painted lips. At least she is remorseful for her tardiness. “Take a seat,” he gestures to the vacant chair in front of his desk.

She smooths out the contours of her dress, tucking the skirt under her as she sits across from him. She places her delicate, nimble hands in her lap. She radiates a nervous energy that sets him on edge.

He leans forward on his forearms, appraising her appearance. There is a youthful glow about her from her ivory skin to the way her burnished locks drape over her shoulder, tempting him. “So what can I do for you?”

Her tongue darts out, licking at her lips. His eyes trace the minuscule movement. “Well…” she fidgets. “I’m worried about my grade on the last exam.”

He sits back, crossing his arms, an amused smirk sitting on his face. He hadn’t expected that. “Oh?”

“Yes, I wasn’t able to adequately prepare and I know it wasn’t my best work. I- I was wondering if there was anything I could do to boost the grade, extra credit or…?” Her voice trails off as she stares at him through the thick of her dark lashes.

“Why should I make an exception for you? You’ve been inconsistent this semester with your assignments. You were late to the exam. I’m finding it difficult to find reasons to extend an olive branch in your direction.”

She crosses her legs, the skirt of her dress lifting slightly, and he catches a glimpse of red lace between milky thighs. Heat courses through him at the thought of her in red lace. Her fair skin dressed up in the most devilish color appealed greatly to him. He appreciates the bold, brash way in which she spoke, nearly demanding he offer her something to raise her marks in his course. Not many people spoke to him with such confidence backing them.

“Please, I need this. I know the content. I was going through a rough time this semester and I was distracted, but I promise I would never waste anyone’s time.” Her blue eyes remind him of the ocean with their flickering color. Some days they appear almost grey and others, they reflect the color of the sky.

“What would you have me do?” He questions her.

She stops short, lips thinning. She opens her mouth a few times before promptly shutting it again. He finds himself leaning forward again, a moth drawn to the brightest flame. She is temptation incarnate. He has ideas about what she could do to show him she is in fact dedicated to her studies, but he wants to hear her proposal before putting forth one of his own.

He waits, chin resting over his clasped hands. He doesn’t have anything pressing after this scheduled meeting, so he’ll give her all the time she needs to figure out a plan.

“What about a practicum?” She suggests, hands fidgeting in her lap.

 _Now, isn’t that an enticing idea,_ he thinks. He won’t need as much convincing as she believes, but he’ll let her arrive to that conclusion all on her own. She has been nothing but trouble to him and if this is his only chance to get back at her for frustrating him, he will take it. “A practical?” He parrots, lips tipping into a small smile.

She bobs her head. “Yes, I could demonstrate my knowledge for you. I’ve always been more of a hands on learner.” He doesn’t think he is imagining the way her voice lowers or the sultry way her lips curve. Her eyes glimmer with an unspoken desire and he is close to cracking.

“And how would we conduct this practical? We are in an office, not a classroom, so we don’t have the materials needed for you to demonstrate your skills.”

She laughs, the sound deep and rich, unlike the girlish giggle he has heard leave those lips in the classroom. He tugs at the collar of his shirt. “Is it warm in here?” He asks her as he squints to look at the thermostat. He hasn’t touched it since entering the space and he keeps it 69 degrees at all times.

He knows she likes mind games and twisting words to fit her view. He has observed her for a long time, trying to figure her out. She is a puzzle with only some of the pieces visible.

“Perhaps, a real life application is needed. We don’t need a fake skeleton or a cadaver when you’re right here.”

His Adam’s apple bobs as she leans forward, the low cut of her dress offering him an extremely pleasant view of the swells of her breasts. She is a tease. His eyes meet hers and her grin widens as color suffuses his cheeks. She had caught him and was now aware he wasn’t opposed to her idea. “I’m not entirely certain th-this i-is ap-aproppriate,” he stutters as she stands. His eyes follow her as she walks to the door, clicking the lock into place before sauntering to his desk.

“I think it is perfect. Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you’ve looked at me all semester, the way your eyes roam over the contours of my body, lingering on my legs and breasts, how they are glued my hips.”

“If I-I agree to this, we will keep it strictly professional.”

“Professional,” she agrees, her eyes flashing with amusement. “Okay, how about I tie you to the chair so you don’t feel uh tempted.” Those blue orbs sparkle dangerously with mirth. She pulls scarves out of her purse, wrapping them around his arms and the chair. “I could make this more challenging and wear a blindfold that way you know I really do know my stuff.”

He gulps. “Yes.” He hates the way his body flushes with arousal at the thought of her wearing a blindfold. She fastens it over her eyes as she stands before him. His eyes freely rake over her form, lingering as she said on the way her hips flare. He pictures his large hands wrapped around those fleshy hips as she bounces on his lap. “Fuck,” he groans.

Her head tilts. “What? Is something wrong?” She frowns.

He shakes his head before realizing she can’t see him. “No, sorry, you may start. I think you should start at the bottom and work your way up.”

She kneels before him and damn him for thinking it, her pink lips wrapped around his bulging head. He aches for her.

She hesitates as she grasps blindly for him. A warm hand lands on his shin, at least he thinks it is warm from the way heat emanates from that part of his body.

“I’ll start with the muscles in the leg.” He watches the way her lips move over the syllables and feels himself grow harder as she moves upwards to his thighs. Her fingers fumble as they flatten against his thighs. “You’ve got really nice thighs, professor.” He looks up as she squeezes the right one. “I can tell you’re very fit and enjoy exercise.” She continues listing them, her hands moving around his legs and then she’s there.

Her fingers rake over his abdomen and he sucks in a loud breath as she presses her face closer.

“You smell good.” She moans. “So we’ve covered your obliques both external and internal. There was the transversus abdominis and the other one is…” she bites her lip and he salivates over the abused tissue, daydreaming about doing the same thing with his tongue soothing over the sensitive flesh.

“Oh Miss Scully,” he taunts. “I might have to take some points off. You seem to be getting distracted.”

“I’m sorry Dr. Mulder,” she pouts. “I do know it. It’s um th-the rectus abdominis!!” She exclaims happily, recalling at the last second. “See, I told you I know it. Your abdomen is very tight.”

She prods at the muscles and they contract under her touch. “Ohh,” she mumbles in surprise. “Very responsive,” she murmurs.

He can think of something else that is very responsive too. Before he can tell her to stop, she is reaching for his zipper, tugging the pathetic metal down. “We can’t forget the most distinguishing part on a man, the penis.” The syllables are like silk.

“Uh Miss Scully,” he chokes as she lowers the material of his boxers. “Fuck,” he gasps as her warm hand wraps around his cock.

“I knew you wanted it, Dr. Mulder. I have too. I’ve wanted you like this, begging for my touch since you walked into lab on the first day of class and introduced yourself. I love the way you command the class and you’re so fucking hot. All the girls want you.” She brings her palm to those sensuous lips and he can see the distinguishing freckle above them, the one that is rarely visible with the make-up she wears. She drags her tongue down the length of her hand before spitting into it and he knows he is in trouble.

She grasps his cock. He tried to hide his eagerness for her touch, but the tiny smile on her lips said she knew better. “Do you want me to touch you?”

He bites back a moan as she tightens her fist.

She tsks. “Dr. Mulder, I don’t hear you saying anything. I need to know what you want.” She releases him and he is pitiful. He has unknowingly given her all the cards in their little game. His hips thrust at air as she has pulled back some with a smirk. “All you have to do is say two words. You can do it.”

He isn’t the type to beg for sex, but she has been a curse to him all semester. “Touch me.”

“There, now was that so hard.” His fingers twitch against the arms of his chair as she places her hand back on his throbbing appendage. “I always knew you’d have an impressive size.” Her hand slides down his length and the next thing he is aware of is her mouth dangerously close to the tip of his cock. A bead of pre-cum dangles as she leans forward to lick. Her mouth captures that single bead with one swoop, and the sight of her tongue licking the taste off her lips is enough to almost make him spill into her hand. Thankfully he isn’t a prepubescent boy anymore, but damn.

She pushes closer and the way she asserts her dominance is hot as fuck. If she thinks that he is the one with a commanding presence, she has never had a chance to observe herself during lab. The way she orders around the other members of her group is attractive as hell.

“Take off the blindfold,” he demands before things can go further. He wants to see her eyes. He wants to watch them as she goes down on him. She uses her other hand to tear off the material. There they are, sparkling as usual.

“Is this good?”

“Yeah,” he breathes.

Her head dips as she places a delicate kiss on his head, her eyes meeting his before she takes the tip into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. He wishes he could run his fingers through her silky tendrils as her tongue swirls and twists over the head. Her eyes are bright and happy as she sucks harder, humming.

He grips the arms tightly, trying to ward off his impending orgasm, then she takes him deeper, hollowing her cheeks. Her hand runs up the base, teasing the flesh as she runs a fingernail down the length, scraping roughly. The other hand cups his tender, swollen balls, gently massaging. It is almost too much for him, a sensory overload.

He clenches his teeth, throwing back his head as those sinfully soft lips work him over. He pulses in her mouth as her teeth drag over his cock.

She grins around him when she sees the way his knuckles turn white and the excessively loud moans and gasps escaping him. Her head bobs vigorously as she takes him even deeper and he hits the back of her throat, his eyes slamming shut as her hands pump furiously.

He feels the tightening of his core as his body coils in anticipation. His tip presses into the roof of her mouth as she slides it slowly over his length. Her pupils are blown and her eyes are nearly dark as midnight. She quickens her movements, her tongue teasing and licking, and then he feels the first tendrils of pleasure course through him.

He feels his heart rate increase as sweat pools at his brow. His fingers curl and he feels the tightness in his belly release as he spills into her mouth. “Scully,” he rasps as she continues to move her head, drinking every last drop.

She pulls back with a proud smirk giving his length one last lick.

“Holy shit!” 

He needs a moment to recover and she is happy to provide it. After all, she can wait for her needs to be fulfilled, but she knew he had been holding that in for a long time. He needed the release and what a release.

He doesn’t know what to do. It isn’t a situation he is familiar with as he doesn’t make a habit of interacting with his students outside of their roles of teacher and student. Blurring the lines makes everything complicated.

Instead of shooing her out of his office and pretending the whole thing never happened, bribing her with bonus points on her exam, he asks her to untie him so he can return the favor. He’ll think on this later, much later, after he’s tasted her delicious honey.

She is splayed on top of his desk, his belongings pushed to the side or the floor. Her fiery hair further brings out the blue in her eyes. He runs his palms over her creamy thighs, saliva pooling in his mouth as he slides up the dress to reveal a lacy red thong. His eyes really weren’t deceiving him. “If I didn’t know any better,” he says, his fingers brushing the edge of her pathetic excuse for panties. “I would say you came here today with the intention to seduce me, Ms. Scully.”

Her eyes are drawn to where his hand dips under her dress.

“So tell me Ms. Scully, was this what you were after all along?” She squeaks as he pulls away. Her eyes lift, seeking out his, begging him to continue his ministrations.

He leans closer, his nose brushing against her collarbone, inhaling the faint sent of vanilla and honey. He idly wonders if she tastes like it before latching onto the delicate skin of her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh, watching with delight as it purples. His lips trail down the column of her neck. He brushes kisses across her shoulders and the tops of her breasts, enjoying the flush against her pearly sheen.

Pulling one of the straps down, he has to grin at her sudden shyness. She isn’t wearing a bra. Her breasts are just naturally that pert. He trails a finger down her chest, smirking as she shivers. He brings his mouth down to capture her pebbled nipple, moaning at the sweetness of her skin. He shrugs the other strap down, cupping the twin mound with his free hand, testing and tugging, while his lips are encased around her sweet berry.

Her back arches, pushing her breast further into his mouth, her fingers digging into the wooden surface.

His tongue swirls over the bud, skating over the raised flesh in slow circles before whirling back across with a quick whip. His teeth graze her nipple before pressing down. “Ahh,” she groans. “More.”

He switches to the other one, as his hands explore the contours of her warm body. His fingers tease her thighs, drawing patterns up and down the sensitive flesh. He pulls back and removes the dress from her body, holding back a moan when he gets a good look at her body. Her flat stomach and those beautiful, delectable breasts of hers, the soft curves of her waist, her supple thighs combined with her toned calves. She is divine.

His nose brushes down the center of her body, dragging wet kisses until he reaches her pussy. He can feel her quivering under him. He smells the headiness of her arousal and he almost dives right in. Something carnal and licentious awakes in him as he sees her ready and willing beneath him. She is no longer in control of their little game, it is his turn to take what he wants and he wants to taste her. “I’m going to fuck you with my tongue and just before you cum, I’m going to stop. You’ll be begging me to continue, crying for me to let you finish. And maybe if I’m satisfied, I’ll let you finally cum.” She trembles, her eyes bleary and unfocused.

Then he brings his head down to her pussy and glistening thighs. He slides the thong to the side, enjoying the sight of the red too much to remove it. He breathes deeply, inhaling her scent one last time before he runs his tongue across her slit. The first strokes sends her hips thrusting into his face and he eases her back down. His tongue continues along its’ path, parting her slit like silk curtains. His tongue slips inside her wet folds and her arousal coats his tongue. She did in fact taste as delicious as she smelled.

She mewls helplessly above as he kisses her sex. He wraps his calloused hands around her hips, holding her in place as he prepares to devour her.

Her sweet, tangy taste envelops his tongue and he savors every stroke back and forth. He forks his tongue over her tightly bundled clit, before he pushes back the hood and clamps his lips over it. She moans lewdly as his tongue pushes deeper into her. His stubble grazes against her folds as he buries his face in her. He soon feels the tell tale fluttering of her walls as his mouth wraps around her swollen nub, caressing the bundled nerves. He pulls back with a sad sigh and her head whips up as she glares at him.

“Professor,” she whines when he refuses to move. He looks at her impassively, waiting for it. She will do it. “Fine,” she mutters irritably. “Please fuck me, make me cum, please.” It is the last please that does it.

When he hears the slowing of her breathing he dives back in, ready to finish his feast, He nips and licks, enjoying her sweet nectar as he laps at her folds. His tongue snakes across her sensitive clit and she jolts, jerking erratically, whimpering for more as he pushes past her slit, parting her like the Red Sea.

Her muscles ripple and tighten, and he pulls back just before she reached the edge. She is close and it’ll take a few swipes and sucks before she floods his mouth with her warm juices. However, he is also her teacher and he has to teach her a lesson about being a tease. “From now on Miss Scully there’ll be no more teasing.” Her eyes are glazed over and she appears as if she is only half following along as she bobs her head. “You’ll complete all of your work and never ask for extensions again, no more wasting all of your potential.”

“Yes Professor Mulder.”

Her sex quivers as he blows on the exposed area. She clenches her thighs and he parts them, holding her legs in place. He encloses his mouth over her clit and she cries out immediately. He listens to her cries, catering his movements to her needs, so as to elicit more from her, coaxing her into a powerful climax before he fucks her.

His tongue swipes over the abused nub leaving her legs trembling with his thumb soon replacing his tongue on her clit. He strokes through her silken folds as his thumb circled her tight nub. Her legs wrap around his shoulders as he fully buries his face in her, delighted with this finish to his feast. His tongue sinks fully into her, her hips jetting off the desk, shoving her pussy further into his face, allowing him to enjoy the fragrance of her bouquet.

He presses harder with his thumb, swirling in tight circles as he penetrates with deeper strokes, hard and fast. She responds with whimpers and moans, creating a beautiful symphony made for his ears only.

Her abdomen tightens under his palm, her walls clench as his mouth is filled with her, and her legs tightly grip his shoulders. She comes with a litany of curses streaming from her seductive lips. He continues to lap at her until her legs slacken around his shoulders, falling gracelessly to his sides.

She is a glorious sight to behold indeed after climaxing. Her body shimmers with sweat and afterglow. Her eyes are dark and dangerous, ready for more.

He shucks his slacks, sitting in his chair. “I want you to ride me.”

She blinks at him, pushing herself up, and lowering herself unsteadily to the floor. She falls into his lap. His heart rate ratchets up as she traps his thighs between hers with a sultry grin. She leans down and kisses him, deep and hard, her arms winding around his neck, fingers tugging experimentally at his hair.

Her body rubs against his, his cock sliding between her soaking wet sex. He is throbbing and ready to go. A moan bursts forth as his tongue explores her mouth. The soft strokes of her tongue fuel the fire as he pulls her closer. Her whimpers urge him on as his hands trail up her body, resting underneath the swells of her breasts. She sucks harder on his tongue as he pinches one of her nipples.

Her body jerks closer as he teases the puckered flesh, experimenting with different pressures as he did his best to work her into a frenzy. Her hand moves between them as she grasps his cock, giving it a few short pumps. She raises her hips and slides down to his thighs, teasing his cock with her warm, wet folds.

Beads of perspiration form on his skin as she repeats the action again. With a quick and fluid motion, she lowers herself onto him, sheathing his cock with her tight walls until she is seated on his lap.

She rocks slowly, enjoying the sensation of them finally joined together the way she has imagined the whole semester. It satisfies something carnal inside of her. Her swollen lips are parted and her cheeks flushed as her eyes flutter shut. Her breasts swish with her gentle movements as she moves over him. His hands slide down to her waist, anchoring her body to his.

She presses her lips against his, her lips trembling with pleasure and happiness. The speed of her thrusts increases and he sucks hungrily at her neck, licking and lapping at any skin available to him. He presses his cock firmly into her as he prepares to take over and completely ravage her. He wants to ruin her.

Her body lifts up before sinking back down, his hips snapping to meet hers. He quickens his movements as she cries happily into his ear. The speed increases and she mewls unhappily as he pulls her from his body as he twists his hips, the tip of his cock brushing against her before pulling her back down, pounding into her hungry and needy walls.

Her teeth grazes his ear as her tongue flicks out to lick the shell of his before sucking it. Her hoarse breaths are music to his ears as she bounces on his lap. Their bodies slap together. He pants heavily, pumping his hips faster, feeling his own climax approaching. He wants her to cum with him. He thrusts deeper into her as her teeth clamp down on his shoulder, surprising him with the eroticism of pain.

She falls off the edge mere seconds before he does in a haze of heady cries and cursing. He continues to thrust into her as she milks him, her walls clenching tightly around his cock.

They pull apart, her lifting off him with a soft whimper. “Happy 48th birthday Mulder,” she murmurs tiredly, settling comfortably on his lap.

“It is now.” He presses a kiss to her hair. “Thank you Scully, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for the fandom in 2 years, so this was really fun to do. Thanks Monika for the prompt. I really liked the idea of a professor and student for this role-play. I hoped you guys enjoyed.


End file.
